


气味入侵

by KUROTSUKI_OD



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUROTSUKI_OD/pseuds/KUROTSUKI_OD
Summary: 言简意赅ABO。黑尾铁朗信息素：草莓蛋糕，月岛萤信息素：薄荷酒，气味陷阱的后续
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 24





	气味入侵

午后的太阳过分猛烈，令人晕眩。  
然而月岛萤无法辨别究竟是因为太阳的作用过于猛烈，还是因为压在自己身上的该死的Alpha过于有控制欲而使自己丧失了反抗的力气。  
当然，原因肯定都不是这些。但是不管怎么样，小乌鸦都不会承认，且完全直白乖巧地讲出那句话的——哪怕他已经是这么想的了。  
“月月，你确定不喜欢我吗？”  
唇齿厮磨着牵出水迹，月岛萤的嘴唇已经被长时间的接吻折磨得再上了一层红色。  
“当然……”  
依旧坚定的嘴硬，完全无法让人联想到身为Omega的月岛萤已经被黑尾铁朗欺负成了什么样子——那种口气，就好像他丝毫没有被Alpha影响到一样——  
然而这是不可能的，何况是和自己百分百匹配的对象呢。

狭小的被反锁的房间里，充斥着爆发的信息素的气味。这个时候要是有人能够稍微拉开一点点门缝，就能闻到平时完全无法感知到的气味——在相互的诱导吸引下，信息素的浓度都达到了史上最高级别。

所以发情作用也是最高级别的。

月岛萤的运动服已经被撩到了脖颈处，所有可以看见的皮肤都呈现着一种嫩粉色。顺着肌肉淡淡的线条看去，到处都是有些发红的吻痕。  
胸口处更甚，吻痕衬着挺立的乳尖，让人想要更加下力气的侵犯他，又让人有些不忍心继续。  
黑尾铁朗一只手压制着月岛萤的腹部，另一只手的指尖则挑逗着一对乳尖。在其上轻巧地揉捏着。  
“月月——真的不考虑稍微松口吗？”  
俯下身子在身下人的耳边低语，回答他的是齿尖重重地咬在他肩上带来的疼痛和留下的痕迹。

黑尾铁朗微微侧过脸，就看见重新咬着牙不希望发出声音的月岛萤的表情——他正在用带着似乎不可动摇的坚定和已经无法掩饰的热切的湿润的双眼注视着黑尾铁朗。  
黑尾铁朗伸出手指，摩挲着月岛萤的嘴唇，然后轻轻地在他的嘴唇上也咬了一下——看起来很温柔，很顺从。  
然而另一只手已经不安分地从短裤的裤口溜到了月岛萤的性器边上，隔着粗糙的布料来回揉捏着。  
抬眼，是月岛萤愈发红润的脸颊，而稍微有些沉重的呼吸声可以相互听闻。  
月岛萤为了防止自己发出他并不愿意发出的Omega的那般臣服的呻吟而咬住了被掀上来的衣料——倒是方便了他的Alpha。

带着一丝丝凶狠意味的舔舐和亲吻落到了各个地方。哪怕被堆起的衣料挡住了视线，月岛萤都完全可以猜到自己身上又多出了多少痕迹。

空调还在不断地输送冷气来降低夏季炎热的暑气，房间里的两个人却似乎并不喜欢这种凉意。他们想要相互凑得更近，成为彼此唯一的热源。

月岛萤感受着自己下身的裤料被扯下的动作，却假装自己什么都不知道。明明没有被束缚住双手，却没有阻挠贴合在自己身前愈发在寻求什么的Alpha。  
他的手拽住身下的薄被，也没有拽住即将要胡闹的Alpha。  
拽住薄被的双手被另一方的手紧紧地扣住。自己的每一个指缝都被对方的手指挤了进去，十指相扣。

黑尾铁朗知道他的小乌鸦在默许他对他做任何事情——但是仅仅只是默许，或许并不能让黑尾铁朗满意。

被什么湿润的东西包裹住了。

舌尖在端口游走，挑逗着真的完全没有经验的Omega，紧接着就是完全的被包裹住的让人无法逃脱的温热感。  
被吞吐着的下身的剧烈反应似乎让对方很受用。

手被松开了。  
月岛萤看见了黑尾铁朗的眼睛。  
还有他嘴角带上的液体，眼里的光。

枕头被拽过来，一个垫在月岛萤的后脑勺下，一个搁在了腰部。  
黑尾铁朗俯下身，贴着月岛萤的耳垂。  
“月月超级没经验啊——”  
“如果在这种事上有经验的话，我难道还会允许你唔——”  
手揉捏了几下囊袋，指尖随即探进了月岛萤的后穴。  
月岛萤知道自己快受不住了——迎合Alpha的本能已经被彻彻底底地激发了出来。  
已经湿润的后穴很轻松的就接纳了黑尾铁朗的手指，直接深入到了能达到的最深处。穴壁和手指之间的液体彻底的变成了润滑的最好工具——还有让月岛萤面红耳赤的最好的工具。  
“月月，放松——”  
黑尾铁朗依旧冲着月岛萤的耳边麻酥酥地吹气，“……在你没适应之前……我什么都不会做的。”

月岛萤已经有些迷迷糊糊的。扭过头，就对上了黑尾铁朗的眼睛。  
怎么说呢，那种感觉。  
明明已经达到极限了，明明就很想做一些很过分的事——眼眶边上都有些红了。还有红红的耳朵边沿。  
还很过分地伸出舌尖把那羞耻的白色液体舔进喉咙里。  
可是除了指尖伸进去的异物感和隐约开始发作的快感，真的没有任何过分会引发真正意义上的不满的举动。  
大腿内侧被轻轻地蹭着，喉结上落下了一个吻。  
极其无意识地就把腿搁在了对方的腰上。将弱点暴露无遗。  
莫名的让人信任着的可恶野猫。  
被他控制了。  
但是月岛萤确信，只要自己不乐意，黑尾铁朗就只会做到现在这样的地步。  
这也就意味着——  
对方有足够的底气，让自己答应被侵入。

“唔……”  
黑尾铁朗抬起月岛萤的腿，在根部留下了吻。指尖回到穴口的浅处打转，又再次深入进去，搅出了更多黏腻的体液。  
“萤——”黑尾铁朗又抬起头，拿鼻尖蹭着月岛萤的鼻尖，“我能吻你吗？”  
月岛萤轻微地喘着气，伸出手掐住了黑尾铁朗的下巴：“你太甜了，黑尾前辈。”

比我最喜欢吃的那家店的草莓蛋糕还要甜。  
所以，我还挺想——

月岛萤凑了上去，用舌尖把黑尾铁朗的唇舔了一圈，咬破了他的唇角。  
一瞬间，空气里草莓蛋糕的气味似乎又浓郁了不少。  
两根手指。  
后穴被撑开了。才刚刚修剪得整整齐齐的指甲划过穴壁引发的痒痒的触感，让人联想到了更多东西。  
身体渐渐的更加紧贴，能感受到对方满溢的温度——在这种夏天里——却不想逃离。

薄荷酒的效用继续显现了——既让人清醒，又让人眩晕。  
正午的太阳正在缓缓偏移，从窗户那里透进来的光也逐渐偏移了。

月岛萤知道自己像一只渴求水源的金鱼一般，渴求着黑尾铁朗。  
或者说，像一只关在鱼缸里的金鱼，希望被什么包围住，裹挟住。

“哈……”  
似乎被碰到了某个部位，月岛萤伸手环住了黑尾铁朗的脖子，把下巴搁在对方的肩上喘气，“等一下……那里……嗯——”  
显然，抱着他的家伙就算是说了类似“没适应前什么都不会做”的话，但还是在用可以做的事诱导更多。  
“月月……有点深啊……能不能碰到呢……”  
脖颈处的头发被轻柔的抚摸着，还被打着卷。发梢扫过皮肤，扫过腺体的位置。  
手指却十分激烈地按压着某个地方。而穴壁也已经开始迎合对方，十分有规律地在绞紧和放松之间来回。  
“能不能碰到……不是你该知道的事吗……”月岛萤挤出这样的字眼，却试图避免在讲话时发出那种Omega的甜腻过头的呻吟——虽然如果对方是黑尾铁朗的话，就没有多大问题的样子。  
“……那，月月要吗。”  
黑尾铁朗微微用力，支起月岛萤的背部，用空闲的手划过他的脊椎骨的位置。

暧昧的邀请。  
请求许可。

该不该答应他。  
我不知道。

月岛萤的头愈发埋进黑尾铁朗的脖颈处，不甘心地又狠狠地在对方的肩头上咬了一口。  
生理本能是无法抗拒的。我的内心又是否倾向你？

一个自欺欺人的问句。  
你自己清楚答案。

“月月……不然先试试？”恶劣的发言。恶劣的带着笑意的话。恶劣的又增加的手指的数量。  
“唔……没有带套的话……可不是试试就可以的问题……”月岛萤知道自己把黑尾铁朗抱得更紧了。因此，为了掩饰自己的还是存在的些许不安，他像Alpha标记Omega那般，在黑尾铁朗的后颈留下了一个很深的痕迹。  
“那……”黑尾铁朗知道月岛萤确实会一直嘴硬，也没有指望自己能在今天就获得他的好感——他的计划，就是先让月岛萤，依赖上他。其他的，一步一步来。

“除非你确实做好了好好负责的觉悟，黑尾前辈。”

猛地回头，看到了迷迷糊糊的却依旧恶劣的笑。  
这怎么可能受得了？

“黑尾呢？跑到哪里去了？”  
“太好了——不用练接发球了——”  
“……阿黑大概有一些很重要的事要做。”

“……音驹的各位！”  
“啊，是菅原啊，怎么啦？”  
“有看到月岛吗？他一直没有来训练，稍微有点担心啊？”  
“大概是去卫生间了？”  
“不是啊，是一直没出现的程度啊……”  
“打电话了吗？”  
“打了啊，可是一直没有人接听——算了我再打打看吧。”

反锁的室内，床垫边的手机还在不停地振动着，发出了极其普通的和默认闹钟响动一样的铃声。  
月岛萤的指尖碰到了手机因为空调风而冰冷的外壳，却立刻被另一只手拽住了。  
“萤——”  
月岛萤的手收了回来，轻轻勾住了对方的手。

“是……菅原前辈……啊……”  
“嗯。我知道。”  
撞击的力度加大了。  
“还能让萤听到铃声，真是我的失职——这里吗？”  
前列腺被精准的压中，让人上瘾的快感和耻辱心使得月岛萤有些受不住。  
还有交合处发出的液体被搅动的声音，压在自己身上那份沉甸甸的温度，即将被永久标记的焦虑，和黑尾铁朗低沉的好似毒药的嗓音。  
加了毒药的草莓蛋糕——还是不得不咽下去的那般诱人。  
腰塌了下去，臀部抬起。后穴被黑尾铁朗一次又一次的可以说是凶狠地冲击着。月岛萤克制地咬住被单——他知道合宿的房间的隔音效果可并不好——发出了小动物般的轻声呜咽。  
后颈的腺体再次被咬破，薄荷酒的气味冲进黑尾铁朗的鼻腔，涌进他的血液。  
他知道，月岛萤已经接受了他，哪怕不说出那句话也是的。  
但是果然——  
我贪得无厌。

温热的被包裹的触觉让人头皮发麻，身下的Omega的后穴也好像要被塑造成完全属于自己的形状。  
还不够。  
还不够。

一手支住月岛萤的腰腹，一手伸至前端，套弄着月岛萤已经接近临界点的性器，附身听着月岛萤已经逐渐失控的呻吟。  
然后在月岛萤即将高潮的时候堵上了铃口。  
听见了不满的冷哼。  
还有后穴迅速的收紧带来的刺激感——险些让黑尾铁朗在关键时刻射出来。  
“萤——”  
月岛萤拽住被单的手稍微松了一点。  
他知道到了哪一步了。也知道自己不可能不继续下去。

之后会怎么样，谁都不知道。  
薄荷酒和草莓蛋糕的结合，会变成什么样子？

不知道。  
那就试试吧。

月岛萤感受到了黑尾铁朗的性器的端口已经抵在了自己的生殖腔腔口，正在放缓速度，来回磨蹭着抽插着。  
手指还是抵住铃口不放。  
该死。  
即将高潮却被人为抑制住的临界的体验感，既让人厌恶又让人兴奋——因为自己不是实施方，不知道何时会被快感淹没。

黑尾铁朗感受到月岛萤的腔口稍微打开了一点。  
舔了舔月岛萤的耳垂。扶住月岛萤腰部的手松开，向前抓住了月岛萤的手腕。  
“萤——我说过了，在我面前，稍微放松一点吧。”  
“……怎么……要我叫出来吗？唔……”  
“……想要，得到很特殊的萤的样子。只属于我的……”  
就像只有你能感受到我微不足道的气味那样。独一无二的。

性器从后穴稍微向外抽出了一点点。  
月岛萤微微侧脸看向黑尾铁朗。 

月月的脸红红的。  
草莓蛋糕果然更适合他吧。  
甜蜜的，奶油含量很高的那种很美味的草莓蛋糕。  
那么就把我的味道全部交给他。

月岛萤可以想象到自己刚刚看向黑尾铁朗的是怎样一副弱小的表情。

因为他的生殖腔被一下子用力顶开。瞬间的疼痛感很快被完全的快感覆盖得一干二净。迎合的肉壁裹住了对方的性器，并且毫无廉耻地紧密的交合。  
黑尾铁朗也不再顾及得到月岛萤的感受，沉浸在无法抵抗的永久标记的诱惑力中。  
急促的喘息和不再克制的呻吟回荡在房间中，可是当事人却毫无自知。体液从交合处渗出，弄脏了床单被褥——已经早就不成样子，再过分一点也无所谓的吧。  
不断吸附的内壁将感知一次又一次推向万劫不复的深渊。  
黑尾铁朗松手的一刹那，双方都达到了最高点。终于被释放的欲望足以让任何人陷入一种空白的完全生理性的愉悦中。  
而Alpha的射精时间足够长，才能确保Omega被标记——百分百确保——  
滚烫的成结。  
月岛萤抱着枕头喘息着，感受着身体的变化——小腹好像沉甸甸的——恐怕之后的训练要找到合适的借口推脱掉了。

……电话铃……是什么时候停下来的？  
月岛萤已经没有任何精力思考。

甚至已经忘记了自己的眼镜是什么时候被取下的——一开始？还是中途？

黑尾铁朗搂着他的腰，蹭着他的脖颈时，才让他稍微回过神来。  
“萤——很可爱——”  
“……嗯……”月岛萤敷衍地回答着，稍稍转了身，抱住黑尾铁朗，闭上眼，“草莓蛋糕……”  
浑身上下，都是草莓蛋糕的气味了。

算了，也不太坏。

“萤？”  
均匀的呼吸声，和不愿放开的手。  
黑尾铁朗一下子就把收拾房间的事情抛到脑后——当然，必要的解释可没办法假装忘记——

萤和我呆在一起，他身体不太舒服，可能之后需要请假。刚刚找医生看过了，所以耽误了时间，也没能及时接到电话。

“……倒是很会编。”  
“承让。”  
月岛萤躺在黑尾铁朗的大腿上，看着黑尾铁朗发送给菅原孝支的短信，被黑尾铁朗揉着腰。  
“睡一觉起来感觉好一点了吗？”  
“……没有，很累。”月岛萤毫不客气地反驳了黑尾铁朗——  
“欸——明明都好好清洗过了，还帮月月按了摩的——”  
月岛萤翻身搂住黑尾铁朗的腰。  
“你的味道太重了。”  
“什么嘛——因为是百分百匹配的所以才会这样的啊——”  
“味道重到让我觉得——”  
黑尾铁朗伸手捋清楚月岛萤的发丝，等待停顿后的句子——  
一个闷在他怀里的句子。

融化在这个夏天，冻结在冷气室。  
埋进草莓蛋糕的蛋糕胚中，摇晃在装有薄荷酒的玻璃杯里的句子。

黑尾铁朗低头，亲吻了自家爱人的额头，眼睑，脸颊，鼻尖和唇瓣。

“我也是。”  
“超级喜欢你。”


End file.
